


A Family Called Skywalker

by HowTheWorldCouldBe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Isn't Part of The Order She Doesn't Have to Listen to You, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan Co-Raise The Twins, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan help co-Found the Rebellion As They Raise Luke and Leia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon character deaths, F/F, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, I haven't seen it, Luke and Leia grow up in the Rebellion, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Probably Not Season 7 Compliant, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Handmaidens Help Raise the Twins, Uncle CT-7567 | Rex, Unconventional Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowTheWorldCouldBe/pseuds/HowTheWorldCouldBe
Summary: When Anakin Falls and Padmé dies, Yoda and Obi-Wan hide their children to save them from the empire; The baby boy who sleeps with Padmé’s serenity, the little girl who cries and screams with Anakin’s lungs, and the Togruta teenager who holds them both to her chest and does not let them or Obi-Wan go.(This is how the Skywalker family stays together. It is how the Empire falls apart)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 30
Kudos: 423





	1. A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka and Obi-Wan deserved better.
> 
> I plan on continuing this, but I have another fic going that is my priority until it's finished.

Padmé was lying in the medbay. Dead, Ahsoka knew, but it didn’t hurt like she expected it to. It would, later. Sometime after she was done crying over the holes where her Jedi bonds were and the empty spaces where her men should be– _where her Master burned her world and left her family dead or walking droids howcouldhe–_ it would hurt. But she was sitting at a table with the last two Jedi and an Alderaanian Senator, discussing the fate of her and the two newly-born twins, and she let it wait.

“Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.” Yoda looked between Bail and Obi-Wan as he said it. He didn’t look at Ahsoka, but she didn’t hold it against him.

He was smaller than she remembered. He moved like an old man, now. Like his age had finally caught up with him. His shoulders were bowed, and there was an air of quiet grief around him that should’ve felt heavy. It just made her feel tired.

“We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not feel their presence,” Obi-Wan said.

He looked the worst, of all of them, Ahsoka thought. His robes were torn and burned, and his eyes were blank in a way that would make Ahsoka’s heart ache if she had room for any more grief at the moment. She didn’t, really, but she touched her foot to his under the table anyway.

“Hmm,” Yoda said, and rubbed at the back of his neck, considering. He turned his chair slowly to face Bail. “Split up, they should be.”

Something in Ahsoka’s stomach twisted sharply as Bail hummed.

“My wife and I will take the girl.” His words came out slow, as if they would somehow insult Padmé’s memory. “We’ve… always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved, with us.”

Next to her, Obi-Wan nodded. His Jedi composure had been scraped together into a thin veneer that he sat behind now. “And what of the boy?”

“To Tatooine, to his family, send him,” Yoda said, turning to Obi-Wan.

His family. It’s an odd phrase, one that didn’t sit quite right in her chest. Skyguy had mentioned family on Tatooine, one of the few times she had been able to drag out anything about his life outside of the Order. The Lars. It was it little bits and pieces, but she knew, vaguely, that Anakin had stepbrother who was a moisture farmer on Tatooine.

Ahsoka thought back to the two babies sleeping in the medbay. The little girl, Leia, who Bail planned to take in. The little girl who’s skin was still an angry red when Ahsoka held her, who cried with lungs bigger than her and scrunched her nose in displeasure at the world as soon as she was brought into it. The little boy who was quieter than his sister, who settled into Obi-Wan’s arms with a quiet serenity that was older than him, and who Ahsoka had been holding when she and Obi-Wan watched Padmé take her last breath. Luke, the baby boy that Yoda planned to send to Tatooine. To his family.

“I will take the child, and watch over him,” Obi-Wan said, and the weight of the world settled on his shoulders.

Luke and Leia shone brighter than anything she’d seen before. They shone like a supernova. They were so bright Ahsoka thought they might blind her if she stared at them too long. She loved them. Her heart was broken and she was tired, but she loved the little cherry-skin girl with who cried with bottomless lungs and the little serenity-sweet boy who liked to be held by Obi-Wan better.

A Tatooine moisture farmer she’d never met wasn’t the twin’s family. The twin’s family was a Jedi Master who stowed biting sarcasm and a reckless streak behind a proper Jedi front, a blue-armored Captain with Jaig eyes on his helmet who followed them into hell, and a Grey Togruta that was raised by the father they’d never meet.

Ahsoka stared at the side of Yoda’s face, and she knew Luke’s family was not on Tatooine.

“I’ll take them,” she said, and the three men froze.

They turned to look at her. It was the first time Yoda had met her eyes since they sat down at this table. Obi-Wan’s mask slipped a little more and his grief flashed across his face. Bail just stared at her, confusion settling lightly in his eyes.

“Possible, that is not,” Yoda said. “Together, too bright, the twins are. Hidden, you too must be. If find you, Vader does, then in the same danger, you will be.”

Ahsoka is young. She is 17 and young and has no business running for the rest of her life with two infants strapped to her chest. But she grew up in a never-ending warzone, and she’d been a General and a Jedi. She had lost too much of her family.

Ahsoka met the eyes of Bail, Yoda, and finally Obi-Wan, who looked at her with an uncomprehending expression that made Ahsoka’s heart clench. She turned to Yoda again.

“Maybe, Master Yoda. But they will be safer with two trained Force-sensitives than they will be anywhere else.”

Yoda’s gaze sharpened on her and he hmphed. “Two Force Sensitives, you say?”

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan. “You said you would watch over Luke. I’m holding you to that.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes broke into grief and something that looked distantly like hope.

“Enough families have been broken by the war,” Bail said, and he regarded Ahsoka with knowing and quiet, grief-soaked support. “Perhaps we can avoid breaking another.”

Yoda sat back in his chair. He was silent for a few long moments, as he stared down and tapped his fingers slowly against his chair. Ahsoka could see the debate in him, as he weighed and considered. Finally, he hummed and looked up and at her and Obi-Wan.

“Right, you may be,” he said slowly. “With you and Master Obi-Wan, the twins will go.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Ahsoka’s mouth as she placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s arm underneath the table.

Faintly, the Force sang.


	2. A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Happy late Holidays?
> 
> I swear I didn't mean to leave it this long. I'm so sorry. It might happen again, I started another fic instead. My bad.
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback you have!

_“Careful, Snips.”_

_Anakin smirked from where he stood slumped against the wall, arms crossed. He looked tired, a little ragged around the edges, but his eyes shone with happiness._

_Ahsoka glared, but there was no heat behind it. She shifted her hold on Leia and held her closer. “I’m always careful, Master.”_

_Obi-Wan snorted, never looking up from the little blonde-haired bundle in his arms. “I don’t know if I’d say that. You are your Master’s Padawan, after all.”_

_“Hey!” Anakin and Ahsoka cried._

_Obi-Wan shushed them and Padmé laughed, soft. She shifted in the co-pilot’s seat, discomfort twisting across her face as she tried for a better position. Carrying twins had not been kind to her spine._

_“I’m sure if we asked Rex, he’d agree,” Padmé said, eyes shining with good humor._

_“Let’s not,” Anakin said quickly, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but nod along._

_Rex probably would have sided with Obi-Wan just to spite them, anyway. Anakin’s secrecy had not gone over well with the Captain. Neither had finding out that Padmé was in labor, second-hand, from an overheard com to Ahsoka. He had reached across the tiny breakfast table shoved in the corner of Ahsoka’s quarters and grabbed the communicator from her hands, curtly informing a very flustered Anakin that he was “damn well going to be there when my General’s kids are born,_ sir.”

_His anger had melted the moment he’d walked in the door and a wildly grinning Anakin set Luke in his arms. He’d frozen for a moment, staring down at the small, scrunched face. Slowly, Rex’s hand had come up to cup the back of Luke’s head, gentle like he held the cadets on_ _Kamino_ _and fragile things. He hadn’t smiled, then, but adoration shining in his eyes as he mapped Luke’s face had said enough._

_Now, Rex had gone off to the 501st’s barracks to share the news and hold off the excitable_ _Vod’e_ _. Force knows they’d get past him eventually, but Rex was very adamant about not crowding the babies. Cody was with him, after tracking them down and giving both Anakin and Obi-Wan a very terse dressing down about “Communicating with your_ _Commanding Officers_ _”. Unlike Rex, Cody’s ire couldn’t be doused by cute babies, and he had gone after Rex to help stem the tide and give his anger some time to cool down._

_Smiling, Ahsoka gazed around the room at her family. Anakin reached out to take Luke back from Obi-Wan, loudly proclaiming that that was enough Luke time, thank you, and it was Anakin’s turn to hold him. Obi-Wan protested, but let Anakin scoop Luke from his arms anyway._

_Padmé laughed as Ahsoka clutched Leia to her chest protectively._

“Ahsoka _.”_ A hand landed on her shoulder, startling her out of her half-doze, and she turned to see Rex, standing beside the cockpit chair, face haggard but eyes kind. “We’re here.”

A dull, throbbing ache pulsed in her chest, and Ahsoka closed her eyes against it. For a moment, just a moment, the world had felt right. It should have happened like that, it _should have_ –Ahsoka pushed that thought down with ease born of long practice. It did happen. How-it-could-have-been had no place on a battlefield when you still had to keep going. And the war might have been over, but the fight wasn’t ( _Luke and Leia, stretched out for each other in sleep, Obi-Wan looking down at them and Rex standing guard at the door.)_ Sill, she didn’t know if she could handle dreams like that. Not now, not when she didn’t know if she was more dissapointed she had dreamed it or that she’d woken up. Force, it hurt, it hurt, it _hurt–_

She took a breath and nodded, brushing the sleep from her eyes as she rotated her chair, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat. Rex’s eyes drifted down to Leia, still peacefully asleep in the sling across Ahsoka’s chest. Some of the haunted look in his eyes eased, and it soothed something in Ahsoka’s heart to see. 

He looked odd in civvies. A plain tunic, jacket and pants, Corellian and more common for travelers than sand grains on Tatooine. It hurt her head a bit. She could count on one hand the number of times she’d seen Rex in true civvies, and _always,_ they had something of his legion’s color. To see him without it felt _wrong_. _Like it’d been stolen_. The thought left an empty ache in her heart. 

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” she asked, because he always made the best distraction.

“On a comm call with the Senator.”

Ahsoka’s brows furrowed as she carefully pushed herself to sit higher in her chair. “I thought we were on radio silence.”

“We were,” Rex said. “Senator Organa spotted our ship on-planet, and he had a few words to say about it.”

“They arguing?” Ahsoka asked wearily, relaxing a bit back into the chair.

Rex huffed, and a hint of exasperation worked its way onto his face. “They’re _politely disagreeing_ , according to the General.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “That bad, huh?”

Rex sighed, a little thing through his nose. “The Senator is concerned about our well-being.” His mouth flattened. “He wants us to take off.”

Ahsoka managed not to rub her forehead against the impending headache, but it was a close call. She was too tired for this. Her grief weighed at the back of her mind, and she shoved it back as best she could. Still, it stretched through her limbs and curled in her throat, dragged her head down with the weight of the world. She needed to do this. Ahsoka owed it to her, she couldn’t stand the thought of _not_ –of not–

There was a touch at her shoulder, and Ahsoka looked up to meet Rex’s amber gaze. He crouched in front of her, until she was at eye-level. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, but steady as rock.

“ _Hiibir kar’ta, vod’ika. Vi Kelir troan ibic tome_.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes as Rex pressed his forehead to hers. His hand rested at the base of her skull under her headtail, a grounding weight, and she curled her hand around his elbow as she leaned into it, drawing comfort from the warmth of his skin ( _alive, alive)_. She breathed out, and let the air carry her tension with it. 

_Take heart, little sister. We will face this together._

Rex, her brother, he was here. He was here, and Leia was slung against her chest and Obi-Wan was defending them, Luke slung against his. She was _not_ alone. She was _not._ Her world had fallen apart again, but she had some of her family with her this time. It could be enough. It _was_ enough.

Ahsoka tightened the grip she had on Rex’s elbow, slowly, and drew away. Rex did the same. He met her eyes, a question in his eyes Ahsoka had seen many times during the war ( _All clear, kid?_ ), eyes filled with Ahsoka’s same grief before straightening.

Durasteel mesh creaked as Rex stepped back, and Ahsoka glanced past him to see Obi-Wan in the doorway.

“Obi-Wan,” she greeted.

Gone were the tan and brown robes Obi-Wan had so adored, burnt and soot-stained. The same colors that Rex wore, browns and blacks and greys, wrapped around him, a little more Alderaanian, but still common. Still nothing that would make him stand out. Nothing that would mark him as a _Jedi_. And that, too, felt wrong. But Luke slept, nestled across his chest, and the feeling slipped away.

“Everything alright, sir?” Rex asked as Obi-Wan took a step into the cockpit.

Obi-Wan nodded. He looked exhausted, and stretched further than he was when he left, but still together. Still moving. “He understands, although he’s not happy.” 

“One last risk,” Ahsoka said, a note of wry humor and something sadder. 

Rex let out a choked sound that might have been a snort. “Kid, we’re not that lucky.”

“No,” Obi-Wan said. “But, perhaps our luck will hold out for this.”

 _I will make it,_ walked underneath those words, and they knew it was shared between the three of them. This was not a smart choice, not a safe one. But it was one last piece of selfishness, and for _her_? They could do no less.

Rex shifted, and Ahsoka stood from the co-pilot’s chair, one hand under Leia’s body to keep her steady.

“Ready, kid?” Rex asked quietly. There was no _are you alright are you sure you can do this_. She’d long fractured and grown past his nickname for her ( _past battle scars and nightmares and decisions that kept her up at night)_ , and so she took his question ( _no one’s every really ready, not for this, not for this),_ and nodded.

Ahsoka followed them down to the boarding ramp, and the three of them shared a look, bracing, grief and sorrow and determination. But the moment ended, eventually, and Obi-Wan turned to the ramp controls. Whirring, mechanical buzzing filled the air as the ramp descended, and the noise from the rest of the world filtered in.

“ _The babe, oh the poor babe–”_

 _“She was so_ young–”

Ahsoka took a breath, and tried very hard not to cry. _Naboo_ _,_ she thought.

_Padmé’s funeral._


End file.
